I Hate U, I Love U
by Morvy1
Summary: keluarga, persaudaraan, persahabatan dan percintaan yang selalu jalan berdampingan, dari keempat itu kita akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan, keseruan dan kesedihan. check dulu yuk? /NCTU-GOT7-SEVENTEEN-SUJU /
1. Pengenalan

berhubung gue suka banget sama GOT7, NCTU, super junior (gue gak lupain suju karna merekalah gue tau kpop pas tahun 2012 ehehehe) jadi guepun mutusin buat cerita multigroup, bukan fokus ke satu group. Dan hasilnyapun yang ada dibawah ini!

silahkan baca! kalo suka tinggalin comment ya! kalo ga suka yaa silahkan tinggalin ini ff^^

Pengenalan Cast

ーWU FAMILYー

 _Kris Wuー_ lelaki berdarah China-Canada yang berumur 40 tahun adalah seorang direktur utama Wu Corp dibidang Hotel dan Taman Hiburanーkehebatannya dalam memimpin Wu Corp membuat Hotel dan Taman Hiburan yang megah tersebar dibeberapa negara maju. Ia sangat mencintai keluarganya, dari Suho, Hoshi, Junior sampai anak kandungnya sendiriーDoyoung.

 _Suho Wuー_ _lelaki_ sekaligus istri dari Kris Wu bukanlah lelaki sembarangan, ia seorang designer baju, sudah puluhan kali ia membantu para designer kelas atas seperti London, Paris dan New York dalam berbagai acara Fashion Week bergengsi.

 _Shim Changmin_ (Ex-Husband Suho, Ayah kandung Hoshi-Jinyoung)ーLelaki tinggi penuh karisma namun menyebalkan, sifatnya lebih menyebalkan daripada setan penasaran, belum lagi dengan jiwa angkuhnya. Dia pemilik seutuhnya Shim Corp, Ia disebut sebagai dewa para direktur utama di Korea Selatan dan beberapa negara lainnya, semua perusahaan selalu tunduk pada perintahnya, banyak perusahaan yang meminta kerjasama dengannya yeah sayangnya sifat sombongnya membuat banyak perusahaan yang harus menelan pil pahitーproposal mereka ditolak.

 _Soonyoung Wu ー_ _Hoshiー_ chubby nan manis ーnamun menyebalkan dan hiperaktif, sifatnya itu ia ambil dari sifat ayahnya, berumur 18 tahun yang sebentar lagi akan lulus dari Seoul Of Performing Art School, ia ahli dalam mendesign baju dan sesekali ia akan membantu ibunyaーSuho dalam mendesign baju.

 _Jinyoung Wu ー_ _Junior_ ーLelaki manis berusia 17 tahun yang bersekolah di Seoul Of Performing Art School, Dia tidak jauh berbeda dari Hoshi hanya saja dia lebih menjaga harga dirinya, tidak seperti Hoshi yang selalu berlari-larian seperti bocah ketika jam istirahat. JinyoungーJunior sangat malu, untung saja rasa malunya dapat ia bagi dengan Doyoung, adik bungsu mereka.

 _Doyoung Wu_ ーAnak bungsu keluarga Wu yang kelihatannya lebih normal dari kedua hyung tirinya melalui wajah polosnya, padahal sebenarnya ia juga sama gilanya dengan Hoshi, ia sangat brisik dan banyak ingin tahu, sampai suatu ketika Jinyoung dan Hoshi sepakat ingin membunuh adiknya saking lelahnya menjawab pertanyaan Doyoung.

ーWANG FAMILYー

 _Jackson Wang_ ーLelaki yang berumur kepala tiga ini adalah seorang pemimpin JBM Corp yang sudah belasan tahun bekerja sama dengan Shim Corp dalam hal Fashion, Entertainer, alat elektronik, Mall, Taman Hiburan sampai Jasa Asuransi. Tentu saja kekayaannya tidak begitu kalah dari Shim Corp.

 _Bambam Wang_ ーIstri dari Jackson Wang, wajah cantik dan lembut yang selalu orang katakan, namun ketika ia sedang serius maka jiwa tegas, disiplin dan tidak mau diganggu gugatnya akan menguar tanpa ia sadari, Sebagai informasi saja, ia salah satu guru yang membuat jebolan JBM Corp sukses besar.

 _Mark Wang_ ーAnak sulung keluarga Wang, ia teman sepermainan Hoshiーtentu saja sifatnya tidak jauh berbeda dari temannya, sering bolos sekolah, bolos pelajaran dan gilanya tiap malam minggu ia selalu pergi ke pub sekedar menari atau mencari ulah, dia bukan anak broken home, kedua orangtuanya selalu ada untuknya hanya saja sang kepala keluargaーJackson selalu mengajarinya menjadi nakal saat muda dan sukses saat tua. Lebih gilanya lagi, ia tidak pernah belajar namun nilainya selalu bagus mengalahkan Hoshi yang masih suka belajar.

 _Vernon Wang_ ーanak kedua keluarga Wang, remaja yang baru menginjak umur 16 tahun dan baru 3 hari belajar di SOPA ini sudah memiliki penggemar terbukti setiap pagi ketika membuka lokernya yang terlihat hanya tumpukan cokelat baru, bukan buku pelajaran yang ia simpanーjaga jaga ia malas membawa buku.

ーKIM FAMILYー

 _Kim Kibum_ ーseorang ayah yang memiliki wajah datar dan tanggapan singkatーirit bicara ini adalah seorang CEO perusahaan besar, Hyundai Corp yang diwariskan ayahnyaーSiwon kepadanya. Walau begitu anak dan istrinya sangat paham betul apa yang dirasakan Kibum, Kibum seorang ayah yang sangat perhatian hanya saja ia tidak bisa mengekspresikannya dengan benar.

 _Kim Kyuhyun_ ーIstri dari Kim Kibum dan ibu dari Kim Jaehyun adalah seorang Soloist senior yang berada dibawah naungan JBM Corp, walaupun umurnya sudah berkepala tiga, semua lagu yang ia pasarkan selalu habis terjual, suara dan perangkat lagunya tidak pernah termakan oleh jaman. Berwajah manis namun berhati iblis, tidak bisa diatur dan selalu seenaknya.

 _Kim Jaehyun_ ーremaja tampan berumur 18tahun itu mewarisi bentuk tubuh ayahnya yang tinggi tegap dan tentu saja dengan lekukkan tubuh menggiurkan yang membuat Hoshi selalu berteriak padanyaーkarena iri tentu saja. Bersyukurlah Jaehyun mendapatkan sifat Kibum, yang berarti ramah dan sedikit kalem, berbeda dengan IbunyaーKyuhyun yang selalu berteriak seperti iblis kesetanan.

segitu aja yaa pengenalannya ehehehe

gimana? tertarik gaaaa? semoga aja pada tertarik sama khayalan tinggi nan gila author:D


	2. Chapter 1

**I Hate U, I Love U**

 **CAST :**

 **Soonyoungー** **Hoshi**

 **Jinyoungー** **Junior**

 **Doyoung**

 **Mark**

 **Jaehyun**

 **Vernon**

 **© Cast milik Tuhan YME beserta keluarga mereka. Story milik author ©**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

AUTHOR POV

"Selamat pagi!" Senyuman lebar terpatri dibibir Doyoung melihat Ayah, Ibu dan Jinyoung sudah duduk dikursi meja makan menikmati sarapan mereka. Doyoung berjalan menghampiri kedua orang tuanyaーsekedar memberikan ciuman dipipi Kris dan Suho.

"Selamat pagi sayang~" Suho mengelus surai rambut lembut Doyoung setelah mendapatkan kecupan manis dari anaknya. Doyoung mengangguk riang dan beringsut menghampiri Jinyoung yang sudah siap menutup wajahnya dengan bukuーia sangat yakin setelah Doyoung mencium pipi kedua orangtuanya maka ia akan menjadi korban menggelikan adiknya.

"Aaaaa hyung! Kenapa kau menutup wajahmu?!" Kesal Doyoung, mengerucutkan bibirnya, berlagak polos. Jinyoung mendecih pelan.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau dicium!" Seru Jinyoung, Doyoung mempoutkan bibirnya, merajukーlebih tepatnya sedang berakting. Sifat dan wataknya tidak sesuai dengan wajah polosnya, ingat?

"Jinyoung, apa salahnya kalau dia ingin mengekspresikan rasa sayangnya?" Tanya Suho dengan kekehannya.

"Aku tidak nyaman eomma! Ayolah!" Arghh! Jinyoung sangat benci ketika saudaranya atau kedua orangtuanya akan menciumnya. _Dia sudah besar! Sudah besar! Besar!_

"Benarkah? Sekalipun itu kekasihmu?" Goda Kris, menggoda anak anaknya adalah hobinya. Jinyoung meletakkan buku sejarahnya, menatap ayah tirinya malas.

"Kenapa papa senang sekali jika anaknya punya kekasih? Setiap saat papa selalu mengatakan kekasih-kekasih-kekasih dan kekasih." Sebal Jinyoung. Doyoung menatap Kris, ia juga penasaran dengan jawaban ayahnya.

"Setidaknya kalau kalian punya kekasih maka pengeluaran keluarga ini akan berkurang." Jinyoung dan Doyoung menatap kesal ke Kris. Yang benar saja! Si tua Kris itu punya banyak uang dan yatuhan! Seingat mereka, mereka tidak pernah meminta sesuatu yang berlebihan. Bagaimana bisa si tua itu mengatakan seolah-olah uangnya akan habis karena mereka?!

"Ide bagus Tuan Kris!" _Puk_! Hoshi memukul belakang kepala Kris, oh~ ingatkan Kris untuk tidak membunuh anak tirinya yang kurang ajarnya sudah tidak bisa ditakar, benar-benar seperti Changmin.

"Ideku memang selalu cemerlang anakku sayang..." Sombong Kris, "Yeaah dan akupun punya ide tidak kalah cemerlang darimu, seperti membuat perusahaanmu bangkrut." Gumam Hoshi asal lalu mengambil satu slice roti.

"Aku akan menjodohkan kalian dengan anak orang kaya, setelah kalian menikahi orang kaya maka mau tidak mau kekayaan mereka akan jatuh pada kalian. Dalam kesempatan itu aku akan mengambil kekayaan itu dari kalian!" Uhuk! Doyoung tersedak susu mendengar cerita indah dari sang Ayah. Hoshi menatap ayahnya geli, benar-benar penulis hebat.

"PAPA! Itu sangat menjijikan! Otakmu sangat keji dengan menjual anak-anaknya demi uang." Protes Doyoung. Kris menampilkan senyum miringnya.

"Kau lebih cocok menjadi penulis dibandingkan direktur Wu Corp, aku kasihan pada kakek Wu.." Ejek Jinyoung. _Sial, mulut berbisa itu_ , batin Kris.

"Kris berhenti bermain-main dengan anak-anak, kau tidak lihat jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Suho lembut. Kris menatap kaget ketika melihat jam tangan Oakley mewah yang terpatri dipergelangan tangannya.

"Astaga! Aku telat! Kenapa tidak ada yang mengingatkanku?!" Kesal Kris, lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu mencium istrinya setelah itu berlalu pergi dengan langkah terburu-burunya.

"Dia memang selalu telat, bukan?" Tanya Hoshi. Jinyoung mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli, begitu juga dengan si bungsuーyang sedang berharap semoga saja Kris bukan ayah kandungnya.

"Ayo cepat habiskan sarapan kalian, Aku harus bertemu client." Perintah Suho. Ketiga anaknya mengangguk patuh, ah~ sepertinya hanya kepada Suho mereka akan patuh.

Morvy1

Ketiga saudara Wu turun dari mobil Suho setelah mendengar petuah petuah dari Ibunya yang panjang, sejujurnya ketiga bersaudara itu tidak mendengar dengan jelas apa saja yang dikatakan ibu mereka, ketiganya hanya mengangguk-mengangguk bodoh. Selepas mobil Suho sudah tidak terlihat, ketiga Wu itu mengelus-elus kedua telinga mereka yang terasa panas. Anak kurang ajar memang.

"Astaga! Aku rasa telingaku butuh hiburan." Gumam Jinyoung dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan kedua saudaranya, rutinitasnyaーpergi tanpa berpamitan.

"Hei Hoshi!" _Bruk_! Hoshi mendengus kesal, ia benci dengan temannya satu iniーMark yang selalu memeluknya erat seakan mereka tidak pernah bertemu lama.

"Hai Hoshi! Dan hai Doyoung~" Doyoung menggigit bibir bawahnya malu, astaga dia belum mempersiapkan dirinya untuk bertemu sang pujaan hati yang makin hari makin tampan. Astaga! Kaki Doyoung terasa seperti jelly.

"H-Hai Jae-hyung..." Sapa Doyoung salah tingkah. Sialan! Bagaimana bisa ia tidak salah tingkah ketika sang pujaan hatiーJaehyun tersenyum tampan kearahmu dengan tatapan dalam seperti itu. _Tuhan bunuh aku sekarang!_

"Ya! Kau mau membunuhku?! Lepaskan aku sialan!" Teriakan maki Hoshi menghancurkan dunia romantis Doyoung-Jaehyun, Doyoung menatap kakaknya kesal.

Mark tertawa heboh lalu melepaskan sahabatnya, "Kau seperti boneka, aku jadi gemas sendiri." Mendapat sambutan pukulan dari Hoshi.

"Aku bukan sebangsa uke bodoh!" Omel Hoshi. Mark menaiki sebelah alisnya, "Jadi sekarang kau mengakui kalau kau uke?"

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku uke! Aku tetap seme!" Mark menatap Hoshi remeh membuat namja berpipi chubby itu semakin kesal, "Tapi wajah dan sifatmu mencerminkan seorang uke."

Tanpa perlu diingatkan lagi Mark sudah berlari terlebih dahulu sebelum Hoshi berhasil menangkapnya, "Ya Mark Wang!" Teriak Hoshi penuh amarah. Hoshi sangat benci ketika seseorang mengatakan ia uke, harga dirinya seakan-akan diinjak.

"Kenapa mereka itu seperti anak kecil.." Gumam Jaehyun dengan senyuman lebarnya menatap kedua sahabatnya yang sedang kejar-kejaran. Doyoung memainkan kakinya, ia sedang gugup.

"Ya-Yaa.. Hoshi Hyung memang kekanak-kanakan." Imbuh Doyoung. Jaehyun menoleh menatap sahabat adiknya.

"Aku harap kedua adiknya tidak sepertinya." Doyoung menaiki wajahnya namun langsung memalingkan wajahnya, Ia sangat malu tadi tidak sengaja mata mereka bertemu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Doyoung penasaran. Cukup lama bagi Doyoung untuk mendengar jawaban Jaehyun.

"Bel sepertinya akan berdering, ayo~ Aku akan mengantarmu kekelas.." Ajak Jaehyun. Doyoung mengangguk singkat dan berjalan kaku disamping Jaehyun. Doyoung pikir lebih baik jika Jaehyun tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan mengantarnya ke kelas.

Jinyoung mendudukkan dirinya dibangku tercintaーdidekat jendela dan berada ditengah-tengah barisan dari depan, "Selamat pagi Jinyoungie~!" Jinyoung mendengus pelan mendengar teriakan temannya yang hebohnya sebelas duabelas dengan Hoshi.

"Apa?" Tanya Jinyoung to-the-point, ia sangat tahu kalau temannya ini pasti membutuhkannya. Teman ituーBoo Seungkwan meringis pelan mendapatkan respon tidak mengenakan dari sahabatnya namun wajahnya berubah kembali cerah, mendudukkan pantat semoknya disamping kursi Jinyoung. Mereka chairmate.

"Aku belum mengerjakan tugasku, well~ yeahh kau pasti mengerti." Cengir Seungkwan. _Kan benar_! Jinyoung mendumal pelan, membuka tasnya dan memberikan buku tulisnya yang baru ia keluarkan dari tas.

"Kau memang yang terbaik!" Seungkwan mulai sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya sampai tak terasa bel jam pelajaran pertama telah berdering.

Morvy1

"AKHIRNYA!"

Hoshi berseru girang mendengar bel istirahat berbunyiーmenghiraukan Hwang Saem yang masih didalam kelas merapikan alat mengajarnya, akhirnya detik-detik penyiksaannyaーpelajaran fisika telah berlalu. Hoshi menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang keroncongan, tiga jam ia menahan rasa lapar dan kantuknya mendengarkan celoteh Hwang Saem yang masuk ketelinga kanan dan keluar ditelinga kiri.

"Kalian mau kekantin?" Tanya Jaehyun, Hoshi sedikit membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jaehyun semangat.

"Tentu! Astaga aku akan membeli semua makanan yang ada di kantin!" Seru Hoshi berapi-api.

"Eyy~ Kau tidak ada niatan untuk diet? Lihatlah pipi chubbymu itu." Ejek Mark sambil mencubit Hoshi. Ah~ Sepertinya Mark dalam keadaan gawat, lihatlah wajah merengut Hoshi.

"Sepertinya... Kau harus pergi, bro.." Saran Jaehyun, Mark menarik tangannya perlahan, "Aku tunggu dikantin, Jae!" Markpun berlari pergi.

"Mark! MAU KEMANA KAU BRENGSEK?! KAU SENANG MENCARI MASALAH DENGANKU YA?!" Hoshipun berlari mengejar Mark. Jaehyun menatap kepergian kedua sahabatnya miris, ia kasihan dengan nasib Mark.

"Aku tidak percaya mereka sahabatku." Gumam Jaehyun.

Jinyoung memasukkan bukunya kedalam laci meja belajarnya, ia sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Pelajaran matematika menguras setengah tenaganya apalagi ia harus mengejar ketinggalannyaーia menyesal minggu lalu mengorbankan sekolahnya untuk memilih ikut si Changmin ke rusia, yang tidak melakukan apapun selama disana.

"Aku muak dengan pelajaran-sialan-matematika itu! Kenapa harus ada matematika sih didunia ini!" Kesal Seungkwan dengan suara enam oktafnya, telinga Jinyoung berkedut sakit, ingin rasanya ia menjahit bibir sahabatnya.

"Salahkan si Ahli Matematika, aku rasa ia ingin terlihat pintar oleh dunia." Kata Jinyoung asal. Seungkwan menganggukan kepalanya setuju.

"Untuk apa terlihat pintar tapi menyusahkan orang." Lanjut Jinyoung. Dengan bodohnya lagi Seungkwan kembali mengangguk setuju.

"YA! MARK BRENGSEK! MAU LARI KEMANA KAU SIALAN?!" Jinyoung mendesah pelan, dia bosan setiap istirahat disapa dengan teriakan kasar Hoshi, Jinyoung menyesal memilih masuk sekolah ini.

"Kali ini apa yang dilakukan Mark sunbae pada kakakmu?" Tanya Seungkwan yang sepertinya kelihatan tertarik pada urusan Hoshi. Jinyoung mengedikkan bahunya dan menarik tubuhnya untuk berjalan.

"Kau mau ke kantin?" Jinyoung melambaikan tangannyaーia lebih butuh perpustakaan daripada makanan. Seungkwan mendengus, untuk kesekian kalinya ia harus makan sendirian.

"Aghhh! Aku kesal! Kenapa sih aku tidak bisa mengalahkanmu?!" Doyoung melempar ponsel Johnny ke meja dan Sang empu ponsel tertawa girang, untuk keempat kalinya Johnny mengalahkan skors Doyoung dalam permainan Flappy Bird, memang bocah sih.

"Memangnya sejak kapan kau bisa mengalahkanku?" Ejek Johnny girang. Kalau ini komik mungkin didahi Doyoung sudah terdapat perempatan.

"Itu karena kau sedang beruntung, jangan sombong dulu!" Kesal Doyoung dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah. Ten yang berada diantara mereka berdeham.

"Ayolah ini hanya permainan anak kecil..." Gumam Ten malas.

Doyoung mengkerutkan dahinya, permainan anak kecil? Lalu ia kalah dalam permainan anak kecil?! Harga dirinya sudah hancur!. Johnny yang melihat wajah horor Doyoung semakin tertawa kencang, ia sangat tahu kalau Doyoung merasa dirinya hancur.

"Hey, boleh aku bergabung?" Ijin Jaehyun yang sudah berdiri disisi kanan meja yang ditempati ketiga sahabat itu. Doyoung mendongakkan kepalanya kaku, jantungnya mulai berdetak hebat.

"Ah... Y-Ya silahkan, Sunbae." Jawab Doyoung seramah mungkin. "Terimakasih.." Jaehyun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Doyoung.

Ten dan Johnny berdeham jail, mereka tahu kalau Doyoung sangat-sangat-sangat suka dengan seniornya ini. Doyoung mendelik sebal menatap kedua sahabatnya, _tidak lucu_. Ten terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah salah tingkah sahabatnya. Jaehyun menaiki sebelah alisnya penasaran.

"Dimana Hoshi sunbae dan Mark sunbae?" Tanya Johnny, mengalihkan perhatian. _Tumben berguna_ , batin Doyoung.

"Seperti biasa, mereka ribut dan kejar-kejaran ntah kemana. Dan yeah berakhirlah aku ke kantin sendirian." Curhat Jaehyun. Johnny meringis kasihan sedangkan Jaehyun tertawa renyah.

"Dari jauh aku melihat kalian ribut sekali, apa yang kalian ributkan?" Tanya Jaehyun, sekedar basa-basi mungkin.

"Dia kalah bermain Flappy Bird dari Johnny, dia sangat kesal." Doyoung mengepalkan tangannya, seharusnya ia ingat kalau Ten punya mulut polos. Jaehyun menatap Doyoung, "Benarkah?" Dan sialnya Ten kembali berucap, "Benar, ia memang buruk dalam bermain game."

Harga dirinya terasa hancur ditertawakan oleh JaehyunーSang pujaan hatinya, ingin rasanya Doyoung memukul Ten sampai ia mati lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia sangat malu bercampur kesal, bagaimana bisa sahabatnya mengungkapkan kejelekkannya didepan pujaan hati, apa Ten juga menyukai Jaehyun? Tidak mungkin!

"Kau _sangat lucu,_ Doyoung." Doyoung menoleh menatap Jaehyun, pipinya sudah semerah tomat. "Lain kali aku bisa mengajarimu bermain game." Lanjut Jaehyun, yang sukses membuat pipi Doyoung semakin merah.

Morvy1

Jinyoung menoleh ke kanan-kiri memastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang berdiri didekat jejeran buku Novel. Setelah sudah aman, Jinyoung mengambil buku tebal dan berlari cepat ke ujung ruang bacaーbangku yang selalu ia pakai ketika di perpustakaan. Kembali mata Jinyoung menatap awas beberapa orang yang tak jauh darinya dan membuka buku Novelnya perlahan. Mata Jinyoung berbinar riang, akhirnya ia bisa membaca buku incarannya.

Tanpa Jinyoung sadari, seorang namja mendudukkan dirinya di bangku depan Jinyoung. Namja itu menaiki sebelah alisnya menatap wajah Jinyoung yang terlihat berbinar lalu menatap judul Novel yang membuat Jinyoung berbinar, The Miraculous Journey of Edward Tulane. Seingat dan sepengetahuan namja itu, buku itu adalah Novel anak kecil. Namja itu tersenyum mengejek, ia tidak menyangka seorang Jinyoung menyukai Novel bocah.

"Bagaimana cerita bisa berakhir bahagia kalau tidak ada cinta?" Namja itu mengutip kata-kata The Miraculous Journey of Edward Tulane. Jinyoung mendongakkan matanya, menatap namja didepannya horor. Jinyoung segera meletakkan bukunya dipaha.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Mark?" Tanya Jinyoung tidak suka, ayolah ia benci ketika punya tamu tak diundang. Namja ituーMark mengedikkan bahunya, ia sedang kabur dari Hoshi dan melihat adik sahabatnya dan yaaa diapun disini.

"Panggil aku hyung atau setidaknya sumbae, aku masih seniormu." Jinyoung memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sama bocahnya dengan Hoshi, bedanya kau membaca novel anak kecil dan Hoshi suka boneka babi." Ujar Mark. Jinyoung menatap seniornya marah. Apakah benar Mark itu sahabatnya Hoshi? Tapi kenapa namja itu dengan seenaknya mengatai Hoshi didepan adiknya?

"Dan aku tidak menyangka orang bermuka dua sepertimu bisa menjadi sahabat hyungku." Mark mengkerutkan dahinya, lalu tertawa pelan.

"Karena aku _tampan_ , mungkin?" Ucap Mark main-mainーmengedipkan matanya menggoda adik sahabatnya. Jinyoung menatap Mark datar, konyol.

"Lakukanlah didepan pelacur diluar sana, aku tidak tergoda."

Sungguh ini pertama kalinya Mark mendapatkan ucapan pedas selain dari Hoshi dan sialnya selama Mark bengong, si Jinyoung sudah berlalu pergi. Mark mendesah pelan menatap bangku yang habis dipakai Jinyoung.

For all the times that you made me feel small

I fell in love

Lagu _Justin Bieber Love Yourself_ mengalun indah dari ponsel Mark. Mark merogoh sakunya dan melihat siapa yang menelponnya siang hari begini, _Mom Calling_. Mark segera mengangkat telpon dari Ibu tercintanya.

"Yes Mom.." Sapa Mark selembut mungkin.

" _Kau dimana? Sudah makan siang?_ " suara lembut Bambam menyapa indra telinga Mark, ah~ Mark sangat menyukai suara indah ibunya.

"Belum Mom, Aku harus kabur dari amukan Hoshi." Cerita Mark dengan senyuman lebar yang terpatri dibibirnya.

"Hei sialan! Darimana saja kau?!" Seru Hoshi yang melihat Mark memasuki kelas mereka. Jaehyun tersenyum maklum, ia sudah terbiasa mendengar teriakan membahana Hoshi. Mark mendudukkan dirinya disamping Hoshi.

"Perpustakaan." Mark mendecih mengingat ucapan pedas Jinyoung, alah apa pedulimu. "Ibuku menelponku dan mengingatkanku untuk menjemput Hansol di Airport." Lanjut Mark.

"Hansol? Dia kembali ke Seoul?" Tanya Jaehyun semangat. Sudah lama Jaehyun tidak melihat adiknya Mark setelah lima tahun.

"Dia akan menetap disini, dia bosan di New York sendirian." Jawab Mark kalem. Jaehyun berdecak pelan, "Tentu saja! Memangnya menyenangkan jauh dari keluarga?!" Ucap Jaehyun setenang mungkin. Mark menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hoshi mendengus. Andai saja ia sudah bersahabat dengan Mark dan Jaehyun dari kecil, maka ia tidak perlu seperti nyamuk yang tidak tahu apa-apa mendengarkan percakapan kedua sahabatnya. Ugh, memangnya sespesial apa sih si Hansol itu? Sampai sampai Jaehyun dan Mark begitu senang mendengar Hansol akan kembali.

"Kau mau menemaniku menjemputnya?" Tanya Mark pada Jaehyun. Jaehyun menatap sahabatnya menyesal, "Aku tidak bisa bolos pelajaran tambahanku."

"Kau bisa mengajak Hoshi untuk menjemput adikmu, mereka bisa berkenalan." Saran Jaehyun.

Hoshi mengedipkan matanya, "Ke-Kenapa harus aku?! Aku sibuk!" Mark menatap sahabatnya remeh.

"Sibuk membeli boneka babi?" Tebak Jaehyun. Hoshi mengumpat kencang, "Ya! Apa urusanmu Bodoh?!" Jaehyun tersenyum mengejek, ayolah semua orang tahu siapa yang bodoh disini. ehehehe.

"Kenapa kau marah? Apa benar?" Tanya Mark lagi. Hoshi menghentakkan kakinya tidak terima.

"Baik! Aku akan ikut menjemput adikmu!"

"Berhenti berteriak Hoshi Wu!" Hoshi membekap mulutnya rapat-rapat, astaga sejak kapan Kim-nenek-lampir Saem sudah berdiri didepan kelas.

TBC/FIN?

Hai! Akhirnya kita ketemu setelah pengenalan cast. Gimana? pada kecewa atau tertarik nih ngeliatnya? semoga aja suka yaaa.

hayooo~ tebak disini otpnya siapa aja? udah ketebak dong pastinya?

ayooo review/comment! Kali aja comment kalian bikin gue lebih baik nulis ff ehehehe.

Thank youu yang udah ngereview, seneng juga deh ternyata ada yang nyambut:')


End file.
